A virtual private network (VPN) is a private network that uses a public network such as the Internet to connect remote sites or users together. The VPN uses “virtual” connections through the Internet from the business's private network to the remote site or employee. By using a VPN, businesses ensure security—anyone intercepting the encrypted data can't read it.
Virtual private networks typically require a password or other security string provided from a user to establish a secure connection. A user provided password provides a level of security, but is not always sufficient by itself. There is a need in the art for providing a more secure VPN connection.